


Bed sharing awakens the gay

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Ryuji, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, He's cute, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, cute kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Akira and Ryuji are in Hawaii. They have to share a bed, to Ryuji's dismay (and delight). Ryuji has a hopeless crush.Will he survive?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Akiryu [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Bed sharing awakens the gay

Ryuji’s mouth gaped open, his bag toppling to the floor. “You’re kidding!”

“I’m afraid not, Sakamoto. And get that gormless look off your face. It’s not that dire of a situation,” Kawakami answered calmly, looking tired. He knew it wasn’t even that bad but…

Having to share a bed with your crush because they didn’t have enough rooms so you’d have to sleep next to them and-

Yeah, it wasn’t great.

Akira came and stood next to him, smiling softly and making Ryuji’s heart skip a beat. “Do you _really_ hate being near me that much?” He pretended to look upset.

“N-no!” Ryuji spluttered out, wanting to kick himself for being so stupid. “I’m fine!” His voice was unnaturally high, a smile plastered onto his face. Akira raised an eyebrow, confused, but when Ryuji didn’t explain, laughed and shook his head.

“Let’s just go.” Akira grabbed Ryuji’s bag, slinging it over his shoulder effortlessly and going to the elevator

“W-wait, you don’t need to carry-”

Akira turned around. “But I want to.” Ryuji blushed, surprised by his firmness and followed sheepishly.

Ryuji sat nervously on the very edge of the bed. Akira had disappeared to God-knows-where, leaving him to try and calm himself down. It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was just two bros sleeping on the same bed, completely platonic! He tried to convince himself that everything was fine, but thoughts of Akira reaching over and kissing him started to invade his mind. He was lying to himself. Everything was not fine, and he had to get these thoughts under control.

“I need to calm down…” he whispered to himself, hands clasped together as if he was in prayer.

“Calm down about what?” Akira asked, suddenly appearing. Ryuji jolted, slipping off the bed and onto the floor with a crash. Heart thumping, Ryuji pulled himself up, managing to laugh although he felt unbelievably stupid. “You ok?” Akira looked concerned, his arm on Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji, being the useless gay he was, stared into Akira’s eyes, unable to answer.

His eyes were beautiful.

“Ryuji?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine…bro…” Ryuji coughed awkwardly. “I’m gonna have a shower.”

“So, you stay on this side, and I stay on that side, “Ryuji pointed aggressively, ignoring Akira’s persistent stare.

“But we could cuddle.” Akira smiled at him as if it was normal to suggest cuddling in bed with your best friend. However, Ryuji’s imagination took over, and he imagined Akira wrapping his arms around him, snuggled together.

“No. And night! I’m going to bed!”

Ryuji made a point of lying down at the very edge of the bed, turned away from Akira. He stayed still, waiting for Akira to lie down and get to sleep, far away from he was. Luckily, Akira joined him, lying obediently on his side of the bed, but way too close for Ryuji. It was close enough to feel his body heat and that alone made Ryuji nervous. He longed to reach over and just…

Ryuji turned around, certain that Akira was asleep. He looked peaceful, breathing steady and eyes closed. After waiting for even more time just to be sure, Ryuji inched his way over, lying close to Akira. Ryuji gulped nervously. Moving a tentative hand, he held onto Akira’s hand gently.

“I…like you,” he said, wondering why he was talking to someone who was asleep. He carried on. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, and I don’t want to just be your friend. I want…I want to date you.” Ryuji closed his eyes, still holding onto the hand. Even though it wasn’t a real confession, it made him feel minutely better.

“That took way too long.”

Ryuji’s eyes shot open, and Akira looked back at him, smiling. He kissed Ryuji’s hand tenderly, rendering him speechless. “I’ve been waiting for so long for you to confess.”

“You-but, you were asleep!” Ryuji stammered, eyes wide.

“I wanted to see what you’d do. It was very cute.” Akira grabbed his other hand, grinning. “So, you like me?”

“Yes, I do…ok?” Ryuji turned his head away, pouting.

“Aw, don’t look like that.” Akira turned his head back, gently holding his face with one hand. He leant in, kissing him. After he pulled away, he smirked. “You look happy.”

Ryuji did indeed look happy, eyes sparkling and blushing bright pink. “I…I…”

“Let’s get to sleep, yeah?” Akira suggested, pulling Ryuji into him.

Ryuji’s dreams had finally become reality, and he smiled, snuggling into Akira’s chest.


End file.
